Ease My Pain
by I.AdmireYourExpensiveTaste
Summary: My version of how the wolf pack scene with Bella and the pack should've went. Imprinting! :D Now continued.Will be updated soon!  Changed my pename I was orignally - xxxXXXDaughterOFArtemisXXXxxx I recently changed my pename.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Hello! If you are currently reading this, that tells me that you have stumbled on my humble little one-shot. I needed to write this because I have been having writers block. I'm kind of upset that no one commented on my other story **_**The Oath**_**, so if you can be oh so merciful, please stop by my other story and review, If you do I would be grateful. I would love you FOREVER. Though for now, just enjoy.D Kind of OOC but whatever ;D**

**This is my take on how the encounter with the wolves should've went :D ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Nada D:**

The rain was pouring hard and the wind was thrashing at my window as I drove speedily to the very familiar road. I've had enough loss to last me the decade and I wasn't about to lose anyone else. He had the answers I wanted and if he wouldn't come to me I would come to him. I've had enough of his lame excuses and his cold shoulders. I knew that somewhere underneath that mask of coldness my Sun was trying to break free.

Sam's gang did something to him, something I didn't like, and something that killed my Sun. I wasn't going to leave without getting him back.

When I parked into a familiar drive way I stomped my way to the door, ignoring the rain and pounded my fist on the door loudly. Billy opened the door, irritation clear on his face. When he looked at me his face softened but quickly turned into shock.

I crossed my arms and looked at him with a determined expression.

"Where is he Billy?" I asked calmly. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat but looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Bells its good to see you. He's actually sleeping right now, he hasn't gotten much sleep so maybe you can come back later and talk to him?" he asked pleadingly, truly concerned about his son.

"He won't talk to me later will he?" I asked him quietly closing my eyes in frustration and disappointment. I really wanted to talk to Jacob but Billy looked so pleading and concerned that I couldn't bring myself to argue with him. I opened my eyes and he looked apologetically.

I sighed in defeat and walked back to my truck as I heard the Billy closing the door. When I reached my car I couldn't hold my tears any longer. I put my knees up and clutched my chest in fear that my heart would break completely if I didn't. I cried harder and louder than the rain that was pounding on my cars roof and I didn't take notice of the fact that I was completely drenched. I leaned my head on the window and sobbed louder.

Why? Why is it that everyone I love leaves me? Why wasn't I good enough? Why must everyone toy with my heart and break them. The worst part was that I trusted them, trusted all of them completely, never fearing the consequences because I trusted all of them that much.

Why did I have to be so ugly? So plain? Why couldn't I be pretty enough? Why couldn't I be interesting enough for them not to leave me? I sobbed louder envying the drops of rain. I envied those raindrops because they only lived for a second enjoying the beauty of life then quickly disappearing, not staying long enough to get hurt.

I should be strong. I should just get over this quickly but I couldn't. No matter how much I tried the pain in my chest grew larger and larger everyday. Jacob had tamed the pain leaving me with a numb feeling but the numb feeling quickly left when he disappeared from my life. Just like HIM. They all left. I don't blame them I knew I wasn't special.

I screamed in anger and frustration. WHY? WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME? WHY? The pain in my heart was unbearable. Like a hole in my heart that tore it every time I tried to breath. The aching in my chest never seemed to stop and the pain of it all made me want to die.

I wouldn't kill myself though. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. I would mock them, silently saying that I'm still alive and they, HE, didn't destroy me. Though in the inside I was broken beyond repair.

I wiped my tears furiously away from my face and looked outside the window. I was very aware of eyes on my back even if I was in my truck.

I walked outside of my truck and looked around. I growled when I saw who was looking at me. Sam and his gang. I was instantly filled with anger. They were the reason that I didn't have my Sun. They were the reason why the numbing feeling in my heart was replaced with knee dropping pain. They were the reason I lost my best friend.

I angrily walked to them again ignoring the rain that was still pouring on me. My face held pure anger and hate and they were mirroring it. I only recognized Embry and Sam. I remembered Embry being a good kid. How wrong was I.

When I reached them I roughly pushed Sam.

"What did you do? What did you do to him?" I asked angrily. He growled and I heard a 'watch it little girl' from one of the other half naked men. I glared at the guy and he glared back.

"He didn't want this!" I yelled irritated at them.

"What did he do? What did he tell you?" A very handsome man asked me growling slightly. Sam tried to tell us to calm us down. To hell with Sam he doesn't control me!

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he scared of you!" I growled. I was responded with laughs from the other guy and the handsome one. All I could see was red. I was beyond furious. I slapped the handsome guy and he started growling and shaking.

I was scared beyond belief but somewhere in the stupid part of my brain, I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Paul calm down!" Sam tried to order him.

_Tell him to calm down. Tell him softly and reassuringly. _A voice in my head said.

"Calm down. You're scaring me." I whispered to him quietly, placing my hand on his arm. He looked at me and his shaking slowed and his breath turned even and controlled. He looked at me in shock. That was when he looked in my eyes.

I gasped. I was trapped in dark pools of chocolate that shone with love. He looked like a dying man that just saw the gates to heaven. I probably looked the same. I don't know why but I felt a strong connection towards this man. It was indescribable, I couldn't fight it, I wouldn't try. I felt like I belonged with him even thought the rational part of my brain kept screaming at me about my breakdown just a few minutes ago. I didn't care, I felt safe just looking at him.

He shocked me by pulling me into a tight hug. I stiffened but melted in his arms immediately after responding to the hug. I breathed in his scent and smiled slightly. Pine, rain and AXE. Manly scent. He pulled back and looked shocked that he hugged me. He completely released me and I felt lonely.

He smiled slightly, his eyes sparkling but as quickly as it came it disappeared and was replaced with the usual cold hard stare.

I smiled to myself clutching my chest. That was the moment that I could feel the pain in my heart lessen.

Staring at this stranger before me, made MY dead heart beat again.

I didn't know why but I kind of liked it.

**And that's the end. I don't know if I want to continue this or just keep it a one shot. I really don't know. I had fun writing this. It felt good. I love Paul/Bella and I just had to write one. I will be updating **_**The Oath **_**very soon so watch for that. PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS = wooden spoons! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **

**Hmm…well…I guess…..I guess I can continue this. I still have major writers block so It's gonna be a bit sucky, but please bear with me. Please review I do need ideas on how to continue this story :D ALSO check out my other story **_**The Oath**_** I updated it :D**

**So while I wait for those awesome reviews here is what was going on in our favourite wolfy's mind :D **

**Disclaimer: Zip, Zippo, Nothing D:**

* * *

Paul Meraz was a strong man.

Paul Meraz was a strong man; he didn't need a girl to tie him down. He was tough, charismatic, funny and without a doubt attractive. He had this charm that made even the strongest willed girls to fall for him. Just a simple line, a wink and _that_ smile and BAM she was his. It's always been like that.

He didn't like staying with just _one_ girl though. He wasn't the committed type. He found no need to tie himself down to one girl when he could have any girl he wanted. He was, well, he was a player. He jumped from girl to girl and thought nothing of it. They'd all get over it, it was just high school. They had their whole life to find their other half. They didn't seem to like it when he told them that though.

Paul never understood the whole lovey doveyness of a relationship. All he knew was that it wasn't for him. He wasn't ready for that; he wasn't ready to put someone else before himself. Wasn't ready to make that other person his life. He wasn't ready to be hurt.

He wouldn't admit it but he was scared to fall in love. That's right the all mighty-girl getting-smouldering eyes-and great smile Paul Meraz was scared to fall in love. Actually, he was scared to get hurt. Now mind you, he's dealt with many injuries from his nose to his legs and all around. What he wasn't ready for was the injury to his heart. He was scared of the outcome if he did get hurt. He didn't want to end up like his mom and sister.

His mother was a strong woman, very independent but very caring. She took care of him and his older sister Dana all by herself. She never complained nor has she ever fought with them. She loved them dearly and would die to save them. On the outside she may seem tough, but Dana and him knew better. When she thought they were sound asleep she would go to her room not far from theirs and cry.

Paul had heard many sounds before, but hearing the non stop cries of his mother had to be the worst. They were loud and full of emotions that she never showed her children. Now if you met a strong woman such as Darla Meraz you would be shocked beyond belief if you had seen her crying, but you see Darla, like many women out there, experienced heartbreak. When Darla was in college studying to become a paediatrician with a major for pharmacy she met Patrick Meraz, Paul's father.

They were college sweet hearts and soon they got married and birthed two beautiful children. Paul and Dana. They were the picture perfect family, a lawyer husband, a doctor mother and two beautiful children. It seemed perfect but in truth it wasn't. It turns out that Mr. Meraz was cheating on Darla ever since the children were born. When she found out the kids had been 5 and 7 at the time and didn't know better. Divorce papers were signed, tears fell, hearts were broken and Darla was never the same.

Dana wasn't any better. She fell in love with a complete jerk named Talon. She was 16 and very naïve. Paul had been 14 at the time but he told her the moment he met him that Talon was bad news. She didn't listen though; she loved him and was completely blinded by his empty promises. She loved him so much that she gave him her innocence and produced a beautiful baby girl. Iza Camille. When Talon heard that he was a father he freaked and abandoned Dana. Two days after their break up Paul had seen Talon with another girl. Dana, like Darla was left broken hearted.

Both women were very kind, caring and didn't ask for much. They were strong willed and opinionated, smart and cunning. They weren't so easily affected by what others say about them they were great like that. Paul used to look up to his sister and mother. It sounds weird for a male to look up to two females but he did. He was amazed at how strong and independent they were. He wanted to be as strong and independent as them. Though when both women got heartbroken they were never the same.

An outsider wouldn't notice any changes in them. But Paul did. When he looked into their eyes they were no longer filled with happiness and devotion and joy. They were empty, hollow, and lonely. When he asked a random stranger why their eyes were like that, she smiled sadly and just said "That's what love does to you."

Paul didn't want that. He didn't want love.

Paul knew he didn't want to become like them so he became a player. He knew that he broke hearts, but he never lead them on after their little 'fun'. He thought that it would be better to not keep them around long so they wouldn't hurt so much.

When Paul became a shifter it had been difficult at first, but Sam, Jared and his family helped him through it. Paul never mentioned it but he hated being the weakest link. He hated being the one that couldn't get a hold of his emotions. The one who need anger management so he could stay with his family without worrying that he would hurt them. He wanted to be like Jared, he didn't have any problems with controlling his anger, but Paul would never admit that to Jared though.

Despite the difficulties at first Paul did get better. Until everyone started imprinting.

Sam with Emily and Jared with Kim. It was crazy! Paul didn't want that, he wasn't ready. He still wanted to live his life unattached; he knew what imprinting did to you. He didn't want to be held down by one girl, he wouldn't allow it; but it seems that fate had other plans.

When Paul first saw her in the field with the pack it had been raining and her mood matched the weather. She was in tears and looked ready to murder each and every one of them. Paul didn't notice anything different about her other than she had major guts to stand up to the pack. Not to mention how she slapped him in the face.

Paul remembered being furious, outraged, ready to phase and kill somebody. Though when she connected her cold fragile hand onto his warm muscled bicep and said that he was scaring her, his inner wolf howled. The wolf inside of him wanted nothing more than to take care of the broken girl in front of him and when he looked into her eyes nothing else mattered. His father, Talon, all the girls he slept with, Sam, Jared, his mom and sister were all forgotten. The only thing that mattered to him now and forever was this beautiful creature in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to protect her with all his life. He wanted to marry her and make children with her.

Pictures flashed before his mind, pictures of the future. He didn't know why he did it but he hugged her. She smelt like strawberries and freesias and chocolate chip cookies. She smelt like home. His inner wolf howled in happiness that he had found his imprint.

* * *

Paul Meraz was a strong man.

Paul Meraz was a strong man; he didn't need _A_ girl to tie him down, he needed _THE _girl to time him down.

Isabella Marie Swan was _THE_ girl.

Though was Paul Meraz _THE _man for her? Would he be enough or would he just leave her? Would he just lead her on and hurt her in the end like his father and Talon? He didn't know how to love and care for a girl like her. He didn't want to hurt her. She was special and didn't need a player as her soul mate. For the first time in his life he felt that HE wasn't good enough for the girl.

So Paul Meraz did the only thing he knew how to do. He let her go. _HE_ denied the imprint.

Well, he could _try_ to deny it. For her sake.

* * *

**OKAY so this is the end of this chapter. I don't know if I like it. Please tell me if you do. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, subscribed and faved it ! I love all of yall! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEW = WOLVES FUR ( stuffed animal wolf fur ;D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**Bonjour my wonderful readers! I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, in the end of every other chapter I will have a section of thank you's to everyone who reviewed or subscribed because you guys are just that awesome!**

**I'm super sorry for not updating soon enough, I feel really bad, but here it is :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did Bella would be more independent. Kinda like Oprah.I love Oprah.**

* * *

"_But you promised her next time you'd show restraint,_

_You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game,_

_But you lied again, now you got to watch her leave out the window,_

_Guess why they called it 'window pane'"_

_Paul Meraz was a strong man; he didn't need A girl to tie him down, he needed THE girl to time him down._

_Isabella Marie Swan was THE girl._

_Though was Paul Meraz THE man for her? Would he be enough or would he just leave her? Would he just lead her on and hurt her in the end like his father and Talon? He didn't know how to love and care for a girl like her. He didn't want to hurt her. She was special and didn't need a player as her soul mate. For the first time in his life he felt that HE wasn't good enough for the girl._

_So Paul Meraz did the only thing he knew how to do. He let her go. HE denied the imprint._

_Well, he could try to deny it. For her sake._

* * *

**Paul POV**

I released her fully and looked ahead of me, with a cold hard glare. I could never be the man she needed and I wasn't going to disappoint her. I couldn't do it.

I walked past her pushing her out of my way. I couldn't look back, if I did my resolve would break and I wouldn't be able to save her for myself. Sam and the others were calling me but I didn't listen. I kept running until I couldn't smell _her_ intoxicating scent anymore and then I stopped.

I was in the middle of the forest outside of my house. It felt as if the trees were closing up on me, they were taunting me, suffocating me. I screamed in agony. I was so confused, I didn't feel safe, and for the first time in a long time I was ready to admit that I was frightened.

It felt as if someone was in this forest with me, they were waiting for the perfect time to strike and I would be dead. I shook my head, I was a werewolf for goodness sakes! People should be scared of me!

Despite my previous thoughts, there was a nagging in the back of my mind. It seemed to be warning me, warning me of a greater force that would strike. Not now, not tomorrow but eventually.

My inner wolf howled at the thought of an upcoming fight. I was struggling with keeping my inner wolf in check; I didn't want to phase, in fear that my pack brother would here me. I couldn't talk to them just yet I still had lot to think about.

I walked back to my house slightly shaking from my earlier thoughts. I opened the front door and got stopped by my mother.

"Paul sweetie, I need you to run down to the store for me. I need some eggs, we ran out." She asked politely.

"Sure thing mama." I replied reaching down and kissing her cheek.

" Thanks baby." she cooed pinching my cheek.

I beamed at her and skipped to my truck. Before I met _her_ my mother was the only woman I ever loved. When I was younger I remembered making my mom a promise.

_Flashback _

_Paul at age 5 ( 5 months after Mr. Meraz left them) _

"_Mommy? Mommy are you ok?" Little Paul asked timidly at his crying mother._

_The worn down lady quickly wiped away her tears and sat up from her crouched state. She reached for Little Paul and cuddled him in her lap and stroked his long dark locks._

"_Nothing is wrong silly. Mommy just got dust in her eyes." _

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes baby?"_

"_It's Valentines day. Why are you with somebody?"_

_A tear rolled down her cheek._

"_I don't know baby. I just don't know." She whispered the last part brokenly. _

_Little Paul got a thoughtful look for a moment, before he stood up and went to his room._

_Darla continued her crying fest and sometimes whispered her sadness to the wind. _

_All of a sudden a piece of paper was shoved up her face. She looked up and saw Little Paul beaming down at her crouched state with the paper tightly in his hand. Darla looked down at the picture and smiled. _

_On the center of the white paper was a messy drawing of a pink heart, red heart , and a blue teddy bear. At the bottom of the page was "__Wil YOU bee My VAlenTiNe?"__ in Paul's messy handwriting. It was decorated with sparkles and smiley faces. _

"_You can be my valentine Mommy, and I can be yours!" He happily exclaimed. _

_Darla crushed her son to her chest and smiled at him._

"_Thank you so much."_

"_You're welcome Mommy."_

_Flashback End_

My thoughts were interrupted when I finally reached the convenience store outside the border of LaPush and Forks. I parked in the nearest parking space and walked to the store.

I was quietly looking for the eggs when one of the store clerks asked if I needed assistance. I looked at the store clerk and smirked. Two words. Tall. Blonde.

"So sir can I help you with anything? _Anything_ at all?" she emphasised the anything part.

I was about to respond with a flirty comeback when I felt an uncomfortable tugging in my chest. It wasn't painful, but it was very annoying. It's like my mind refused to let me speak. I was at a loss of words and I blame it all on my subconscious.

"Well you see," I started but the tugging in my chest got really uncomfortable, "I have to go." I managed to squeak out before grabbing the eggs and paying for it.

I ran to my truck and slammed the door closed. I breathed in and out deeply before face palming myself. What happened back there? Usually I would've flirted with the girl more. Given her a few winks and my trade mark smile, and then we would find ourselves coming out of a storage closet with knowing smiles on our faces.

But no. That didn't happen. I barely even got a word! What is happening to me? It's like I'm not myself anymore, I didn't even find the girl attractive compared to B-. Never mind.

I turned on the car and drove home.

* * *

"The food is amazing as usual mom." I complimented as I took another bite from my ravioli.

She smiled at me and continued eating.

"Yea gwandma the food is Ah-mas-in." Katie, Dana's four year old daughter, agreed. I chuckled at her attempt to pronounce amazing.

Mom beamed at her and pinched her cheek. Katie giggled and munched on her ravioli. I smiled at her and continued eating.

After we finished dinner I helped mom with the dishes and offered to tuck Katie in tonight after her shower. Dana shot me a grateful look and I just smiled and nodded at her. She looked really tired; she still had online classes to do, not to mention the fact that she had work tomorrow morning in the restaurant. It was the least I could do, she is my sister.

When Katie was dressed in her pink PJ'S I quietly tucked her in bed and read her Cinderella until she fell asleep. When I could here her quiet snores I kissed her forehead and turned off the light before entering my room.

I didn't bother with turning on the lights I just stripped down to my boxers and cuddled into my small bed. I sighed and sat up after a few minutes of tossing and turning. I sat up on my bed and put my head in my hands. Whenever I closed my eyes _she _always appeared.

The temptation to go out and see her grew rapidly, but I couldn't do it. If I went visit her I wouldn't be able to stay away from her. I groaned and let my head fall back onto my pillow. Imprinting sucks.

If I couldn't see her in person, seeing her in my dreams would have to suffice.

For now.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter. Do not fret my loving readers, they shall meet each other again soon enough. Patience is a virtue. :D**

**10 werewolf teeth to the first person who can guess the song at the start of the chapter :D**

**Paul is a total mama's boy :D**

**ALSO the feelings he had at the start of the chapter was the imprinting scolding him for trying to ignore it.**

**The chapters will be updated faster. :D**

**ALSO to all of the PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMIANS FANS OUT THERE check out my story THE OATH and my one shot SWEET SURRENDER.**

**The Oath will be updated this weekend.!**

**I love reviews so please review!**

**REVIEWS= GRASS! :D**

**Love, Hope andFish&Chips,**

**D.O.A -xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**I am super sorry for the very long wait. I had so much to do these past couple of months but that is hardly a viable excuse. I really appreciate all the reviews. You guys are amazing. **

**Updates/News:**

**I have taken down The Oath. :O (Any further questions or concerns PM me)**

**I will try to update this story weekly. It is my main priority right now since I took down my other story.**

**I am willing to review other people's story. Don't ask me through reviews though. PM me instead.**

**I just turned _ years of age last month **

**If 10 people review my PJO one-shot, I will update this story twice.**

**Everyone who reviewed gets them teeth. ; )**

**I am very thankful to all the reviewers. You guys are the reason I update. I would like to give a shout-out to one special reviewer HappyKitty95. I love long reviews they make me smile and since you gave me one I will grant your wish **

**Sorry for the long Authors Note but I had to get it over and done with. **

**Enough with me and on to the story. Short, but I really wanted to get an update in.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns, if I did own it I would give Embry to HappyKitty95 **

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

'Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this nigh-'

I shut the worn out book and closed my eyes as I leaned the back of my head on my headboard and sighed.

Sleep was something that rarely came to me anymore. Not since my encounter with Sam's pack. Every time I closed my eyes it was always the same eyes that haunted me. I couldn't shake him off me, it's like I needed to be near him. Like I needed him to live.

I didn't like that feeling.

_He_ had manipulated me. Treated me like some little pet. Made me feel like I needed him.

I did need him though, and when he left me, he left me broken. I am broken.

I shook my head and dispelled those thoughts out of my brain. I refuse to sound like some stereotypical, suicidal teenager. I needed to act normal again, I needed to _try _and act normal again.

I lay back on my single bed, covering my self with my blanket and groaned. This was going to be hard.

* * *

The next morning I was awoken by warm rays of sun tickling at my rosy cheek. I yawned quietly and stretched my arms and legs like a cat and smiled, eyes closed. I opened my eyes the smile on my blushing face faltering and screamed at the sight before me.

"How the heck did you guys get in here?" I shrieked loudly at the grinning intruders. Embry and Quil were currently sitting at the edge of my bed grinning like Cheshire cats as I clutched onto my chest trying to regulate my breathing.

"The chief let us in." Embry replied, swiftly standing up and walking to my closet. Quil followed suit after a couple of seconds.

"That's it? He just let you in? That sounds nothing like him!..HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET?" I squeaked loudly at Quil as he probed through my belongings. I stood up quickly, shoved my way past Embry and tackled Quil.

He yelped in surprise. Embry snickered.

"It was only a matter of time until Quil cam out of the closet if you know what I mean." Embry suggested winking at me as I rolled my eyes.

Quil stood up and punched Embry in the arm muttering profanities at him.

"That still doesn't explain why you guys are here." I argued impatiently tapping my foot at them.

"Chief let us in after we told him we're hanging out with you today. We're taking you to La Push, Sam needs to talk to you." Quil explained as he continued to probe through my closet.

"About what?" I questioned, truly interested. Quil poked his head out of my closet and looked at Embry who was sitting on my bed. The two oafs shared a look and looked back at me with guarded expressions.

"You'll find out soon enough, here put these on and let's go." Embry reassured as he chucked the clothes that he got from Quil at me. I yelped and barely caught it as I glared at the two. They exited my room to give me privacy and before they shut the door Embry gave me a soft smile and left.

I sighed and sat down on my bed tiredly. This was going to be a long day.

After changing I met the two loons downstairs and we made our way to their beaten down truck. Soon we were off and the small little house I just exited began to fade. I lay my head on the back of my seat and closed my eyes willing for sleep to take over my drowsy state.

I was awoken yet again with multiple tan faces surrounding my sight. I forced a smile on my face but I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace. A lady in the background started scolding the men surrounding me and they all walked away quickly. I sat up and smiled gratefully at her trying not to stare at the long gashes that danced around the left side of her beautiful face.

She truly was a beatuiful woman though, save for her scars. She was petite and had a slight curve to her hip, her hair was long and braided out of her face as a blinding smile graced her face. She walked over to me hand out stretched and a warm smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry if those idiots creeped you out. My name is Emily by the way, welcome to your hom and make your self comfortable." She said softly to me as i shook her hand slowly. I smiled up at her.

"It's alright. Nice to meet you Emily, my name is Bella. You have a beautiful home." I responed evenly at her as she beamed at my compliment.

"Thank you so much. I did the interior design and you see that vase over their? It's an antique Sam bought me for Christmas. I absolutely adore it." she gushed, obviously admiring her work.

"It's very nice." I complimented as she continued to gush over the furniture in the house hold. I listened patiently and gazed at the home smiling slightly. It was the stereotypical family home with the bright interior, large kitchen, red couches and as I look out the window I see a white picket fence. I chuckle softly and averted my attention back at Emily who was currently staring at Sam who was glaring at the door.

I looked at it confused. There wasn't anything wrong with the door. That was until it was roughly ripped off and produced two large bodies tackling eachother.

As I got a closer look at the two culprits I gasped tears forming in my eyes.

It was the guy who glared at me in my encounter with Sam and the gang and,

Jacob.

* * *

**Thought it was gonna be Paul right? Not yet my pretty's. Just a little more. Keep reading and reviewing I love you all.**

**AND btw the guy with Jacob is Jared if you didnt catch that.**

**AND the song from the last chapter IS love the way you lie by Eminem and Rhianna!**

**Good job guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys again sorry for the late update! Here is the REAL chapter. Enjoy!**

**Questions:**

_**Visionwolf- **_**LMAO super sorry I saw that and I face palmed my self. Her name is Katie **

**Also I noticed your from Australia? You have different time then me because today is the 13****th**

_**DemiSaler-**_** Yes he is **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS BUT KEEP IT GOING! REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATES!**

**DISCLAIMER: I PROMISE YOU I DO NOT OWN.**

**Bella POV**

The roars of anguish and fury filled the brightly coloured room and my human eyes could only process a large blur in the middle of the spacious place. The two large tanned men were tackling each other so quickly that I could only see flashes of tanned skin and cropped black hair.

I could hear Emily frantically trying to console the two men while Sam yelled at them angrily. The other boys just sat there cheering the two on and placed bets on who would win. Quil and Embry snapped out of their daze and were now hastily trying to pry the two werewolves apart.

I was just standing there, like a stranger looking through a fogged up window, to confused to even react to anything. I stood motionless, not knowing what to do for a few seconds, before I ran passed all the chaos and out the shattered door frame it to the warm summer breeze.

I breathed a sigh of relief as soon as I reached a large oak tree a couple meters away from Emily's home. It was just too much tension, to much anger, to much chaos in the room I felt so claustrophobic.

_To much , to much to much._

I leaned against the tree as my face began to pale and I felt nauseas again. Sweat beads dripping from my forehead I slumped to the ground and sighed. I brushed my dark hair from my face and sighed again when I saw Jacob, Emily and Sam running towards me.

"Bella! I'm so sorry I scared you like that!" Jacob said desperately as he gathered me in his warm inviting arms. His eyes held some confliction but he tried to mask it with no emotion at all.

"I'm fine Jake. Really." I insisted half heartedly. I looked at Emily and Sam but they just looked at me warily. I sighed and sat my head against the tree trunk.

"I guess all the noise was just overwhelming."

"I'm really sorry Bella."

"It's fine Jake I'm just a big wimp."

He was about to protest when a loud roar was heard from the woods. I turned around from my spot and gasped in surprise. It was the beautiful man from the clearing.

…..and he was naked.

I'm pretty sure I fainted.

After I got over the fact that he was indeed naked, I turned around and pretended to be very entranced by my lap. Sam had sprinted back to the house to get the man some pants, Emily jogged quickly to catch up with him while, Jacob scowled at the attractive tanned man in distaste.

"What do you want Paul?" Jacob growled at him, defensively crouching over me while one of his arms lay limply on my shoulders. I rolled my eyes at his childish behaviour, making sure he knew I was annoyed. He just ignored me and continued growling at _Paul._

_"I want your hands off my imprint." _

"I want you hands off my imprint." Paul roared, his dark brown eyes blazing with anger as he barred his gleaming white teeth at Jacob. His body started shaking violently as Jacob tightened his hold on me, taunting Paul.

"_You _tried to deny the imprint, why should you care now? She has _me_ I will never deny anything to her." Jacob challenged, raising his dark eyebrow at him. He tightened his grip as Paul and Jacob lost themselves in a game of possession. I wasn't sure what an 'imprint' was but I was getting very angry at them. _No one_ owned me.

I refused to be the Bella _Edward _owned.

I mentally scowled at the thought of his name. I needed to grow up. Edward is just a distant memory, a part of my past. I wasn't about to relive it.

"No one has me!" I yelled at them, annoyance clear on my heated face. They ignored me and continued there yelling fit. I groaned loudly and tried to release myself from Jacob's tight grip; he released me reluctantly but put me behind him 'protecting' me from Paul.

The two large werewolves continued their growling at each other as they constantly puffed out their chest to show that they were tough. Both boys were shaking more than earthquakes and they're mouths seemed to be moving. They were probably talking faster than normal so I wouldn't understand them.

With every word that passes their shaking grew worse and worse. My feet stayed planted to its spot closely behind Jacob but my mind was screaming at me to run. They began blurring and my weak eyes couldn't process there presence anymore because they were vibrating too quickly in yet everything happened in slow motion.

Adrenaline was pulsing through my veins as I heard Sam tell me to run from far away. I started running as fast as I could, the wind whipping my hair my body aching from the pressure.

I ran and ran pushing myself away from the danger but my running proved useless. I heard a rip in the air and I felt myself being violently pushed. My body was thrown against the tree and I could hear the sickening snap of bones. I fell limply on the floor as I felt the blood pulsating through my head blurring my thoughts.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I slowly slipped into darkness.

I woke up to the sound of a soft beeping noise and the smell of old blood and plastic. My eyes fluttered open and I began to sweep my eyes across the room. I was in a hospital room with wires and tubes deeply stuck in my sickly pale arms. I looked to my left and saw Paul with his head in his hands as he wept silently.

My heart ached for the large- mammoth like man showing his weaker side to me unintentionally.

"Paul." I croaked out to him from my weak position on the hospital bed. His head snapped up to my voice and he rushed to my side quickly checking me for any damages that weren't already there.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Don't push yourself to much!" He fussed at me frantically, as he picked up my left hand in his warm calloused on; his dark brown orbs conflicted and pained.

"Paul I'm fine, don't worry about me. What happened back there" I whispered at him to weak to talk normally. He released my hand slowly and obtained a far away look in his eyes.

"When Jacob and I were stupidly fighting we couldn't get in check with our emotions and we phased into werewolves. That's what happens when we get to angry. Jacob pulled you to close to him that when he phased his legs pushed you against the tree. You've been unconscious for 21 hours." He rubbed his red eyes furiously and whispered brokenly, "A broken rib, both arms sprained, three months in the hospital for further caring in the head and you have a large red scar down your neck from the tree."

His once guarded face was now so pained so emotion filled that I almost sobbed.

"Paul it's not your fault." I reasoned with him stroking his heated hand with my cold one.

He smiled weakly at me but shook his head and bowed it down. An eerie silence filled the room as he continued to ponder at my words.

"What is an imprint?" I murmured to him delicately, interrupting the silence.

He cringed at the word and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"You don't want imprinting. I've been trying to deny it; you don't need to be tied down to La Push Bella. You don't need to be tied down to me. Don't worry I'll work harder to break the imprint for you." He told me sadly as he looked at me straight in the eyes.

"What is imprinting Paul?" I insisted at him still confused about the whole situation. He looked away from me and started explaining.

"Imprinting is when a werewolf looks into the eyes of a person and their whole life changes. Nothing but that person matters anymore. We find our soul mates. We have to be anyone you want us too. Even if you didn't want it you'd still feel a connection to me. It's horrible Bella, but don't worry I'll be breaking it. You'll have your free will. You won't have to stay with a big oaf like." He told me, eyes glistening with unshed tears, he stood from his spot on the floor and exited my hospital room.

I blew out a breath I didn't know I've been holding and started crying quietly. No matter how much I tried danger always seem to find me, physically and emotionally. I closed my eyes to try to and stop the tears but instead feel asleep from emotional exhaustion.

I was awoken by loud clicking noises and feet tapping silently on the marble floor. I looked up to see Leah Clearwater on the couch next to my bed texting rapidly on her phone while tapping her feet to a beat she had in her head. My father gossiped about her to me a few months ago. Her boyfriend broke up with her for her cousin, her dad died and she hangs out with a bunch of boys. She was a werewolf to I'm assuming.

She looked up from her phone and frowned at me.

"Don't think I like you Swan. Sam sent me here to baby-sit you. It was either this or video games with brother dearest." She hissed at me frighteningly her long nails tapping on her phone.

A silence consumed us before I later broke it.

"Leah what do you think of imprinting?"

**Please review guys!**

**Next Update Dec. 17 2010 **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the late update. Christmas holidays got to me. So VERY SORRY.**

**I won't be updating until next year.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and I wish you guys a MERRY CHRISTMAS or Hanukah or whatever else you guys celebrate **

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Her icy gaze penetrated through my soul and if looks could kill, I would already be a pile of ashes. Her beautiful face contorted into a look of fury rage and disdain. Her eyebrows scrunching together while her eyes blazed with an unknown fire. Her smile turned sickeningly grim and all positive emotion drained from her face.

I mentally scolded myself for asking that question.

She stood from her spot on the worn out hospital couch and began stealthily pacing the room. Her legs moving slowly but swiftly at the head of the bed. Her dark hair softly whipping in the background like a whip lashing itself onto the cream marble floor.

She stopped pacing after a few minutes and whipped her head to me and began speaking in an eerie voice.

"I used to believe in fairytales. Princess', Prince', dragons, castles, _true love_ the whole shebang. I always dreamed that one day _my _Prince would come and sweep me off my feet, whisking me on his high horse as we ride into the sunset." She paused and looked out the window her face turning emotionless before she continued,

"Adults encourage children to believe in these things because they want us to believe in something. Something that would take away from the real horrors in life. I used to take all the fairytales seriously and in high school I was ecstatic to find out that my hopes weren't useless. He was tall, dark and handsome, the eye candy for all the girls and La Push High. At the time I didn't really pay attention to him" She sat at the foot of my bed and turned her gaze to her lap, "I guess that's why he tried to pursue me; I was the only one who didn't throw myself on to him. It took weeks of his courting before I finally said yes. He was ecstatic but I was a bit detached. He promised that he wouldn't hurt me though. He swore to it."

"Weeks turned into months, which turned into years and I started believing, I started to be happy. We were the power couple and we looked good together. We spent every single moment together and we were almost never apart. Like two peas in a pod."

She whispered the last part and abruptly stood up and began pacing again, " After high school he proposed to me and I was very happy. We planned out everything, our life, our kids, and our home. Paul would be his best man and Emil my cousin would be my maid of honour. Emily was my best friend. When the two met they imprinted on each other. Sam left me at the alter heartbroken, taking Emily with him and never spoke to me again until I phased and joined the stupid pack."

She looked at me her gaze steely and pointed a delicate finger at my heart.

"Imprinting is a freaking stupid excuse of true love. That heart, is no longer yours but someone else's. You have NO control of it whatsoever and you think its bad for the imprints? The wolf has to pledge themselves to you pathetic excuses for a woman. They have absolutely no say in the matter whatsoever. They have to follow you around everywhere! They become obsessed in protecting you and NOTHING ELSE MATTERS. Not even family. They become a lovesick puppy on a chain and YOU become their weakness. Imprinting isn't love. They just automatically assume that since they're the perfect match they can skip all the in betweens. It isn't love if you don't even know what their favourite colour is." She growled at me before turning around and exited the room in ablaze.

I heard the door pound against the doorframe violently and I sighed knowing she was gone.

Was imprinting really _that_ bad? I remembered Paul's expression before and I sighed and closed my eyes. I couldn't possibly feel bad for something I didn't do myself. Fate chose Paul to imprint on me. It's not like I could help it.

I still felt bad though. I cursed at myself for complicating my own thoughts further.

* * *

I hear the door creak open and I opened my eyes to see Embry and Quil grinning sheepishly at me.

"Hey Jingle Bells, how are you feeling? We were supposed to bring you Emily's homemade brownies but, we kind of ate it so we brought you a flower from the hospitals garden!" Embry said, delicately putting the daisy on the table next to me.

"Thanks guys you shouldn't have." I replied , sarcasm making an appearance. They just beamed at me and shrugged.

"We try." Quil boasted brushing off the imaginary dirt from his shoulders. I just rolled my eyes.

"So what's been going on?" I asked as I lifted myself onto a sitting position. My arms burned a bit by I ignored it. Embry smirked at Quil and Quil just blushed.

"Quil imprinted today. Her name is Claire, 16 years old and apparently she's a dream boat." Embry swooned at the last part and I giggled at his antics. Quil merely shoved him to the sighed but the faint smile on his lips told me he was okay with it.

"Quil what's she like?" I asked softly before smiling at the fond expression that took over Quil's appearance.

"She's the best. She's from the Rez so I get to see her a lot. She has four older brothers in the community college. She loves cooking, hates baking but she LOVES football and Will Ferrell movies. She's perfect." He sighed and leaned on Embry.

Embry gagged and pushed Quil away making him fall on the ground. Quil just sat their in pure bliss. Embry looked at him, rolled his eyes and picked up one of Quil's arms tightly.

"It was nice talking to you Bells. Sorry about Chicken Mc Lovin' over here he seems to be love drunk. We'll talk to you later when I sober him up a bit." He chuckled slightly I nodded my head and smiled and he proceeded to drag Quil out of the room.

I chuckled quietly and looked at the now vacant spot.

I sighed, yet again, and picked up the daisy from the table smelling it happily. If Leah thinks imprinting is bad, and Quil thinks it's great, what do I think it is?

I pondered on the pros and cons of imprinting but I couldn't make a conclusion. A soft knock on the door interrupted my train of thought and I mumbled a coherent 'come in'.

When my eyes met the person at the door my brows scrunched up in confusion. Why was _he _here.

* * *

**That was quite a filler and very messy chapter.**

**Sorry if it was all over the place my mind is scattered at the moment.**

**Who do you think it is? Shout out to the first reviewer that gets it right.**

**I love all of you!**

**REVIEWS ARE WANTED!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

They say that things happen for a reason. Who ever said that can go shove it, because it's honestly not helping me right this moment.

His pale graceful hands reached for the wooden chair near the door of the hospital room. The dimmed lights made his ceramic skin shine slightly as he offered me a small timid smile. His pearly teeth gleamed perfectly at me and was almost as entrancing as his serene golden eyes.

He quietly sat down and looked at me with a conflicted expression on his beautiful face.

" Carlisle?" I questioned the vampire in front of me with a little bit of disdain.

"Bella." He sighed in what seemed like relief as he edged his chair closer to my little cot. I lowered my gaze to my lap and started playing with my fingers.

"Why are you here?" I whispered hoarsely, as I faked interest on my hands.

"We're sorry." He whispered just as quietly as I heard the wooden chair scrape closer to my limp body.

I shut my eyes, trying to keep my brash emotions at bay as his words struck me like a knife to the heart.

"You're sorry?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my lips.

"Very sorry."

"Do you have any idea what all of you put me through?"

"We regret ever leaving. We're a mess without you. We need you back. Edward needs you back."

I snapped my head towards the pleading vampire beside me. The tears began to paint my cheek red as I flared my nose at him.

I began flailing my arms around desperately trying to search for the red button. My small hands found the red button and I smiled evilly as I heard the soft buzz. The nurses would be here any minute.

"Bella! Did you not here me? We need you back with us!" My old companion exclaimed in alert as he witnessed what I had just done. I shook my head at him sadly. I knew exactly what he said; I just didn't want to here it.

I slammed my fist on the red button as it buzzed furiously.

"Bella! Why don't you talk to me? I was like a father to you." He declared pointedly as his pale hand reached for my own.

I snatched my hand far away from his as I averted my gaze back to my lap.

"Key word _was_. When you left, you took any ounce of respect I felt for all of you with you." I corrected quietly.

"Can you ever forgive us?"

"…No."

I shut my eyes and refused to look at him.

"Miss Swan, you call-, oh. Dr. Cullen I didn't know you were here. Did you sign in?" Nurse Jillian sang from the doorway, her pale blue eyes shining with unfaltering joy.

Carlisle looked at me one last time before etching a smile on his face and began speaking to the kind nurse.

"I apologize Jillian, I must have forgot in my rush to talk to Bella." He soothed with a charming smile on his face.

"Not a problem Doctor Cullen, wait, was I interrupting something?" the bubbly nurse claimed apologetically.

"No. Not at all Jillian, we were just about to finish our conversation." He said assuring the worried nurse.

"Actually the conversation is finished. Nurse Jill can you escort Doctor Cullen out? I'm feeling quite exhausted." I faked exhaustion as I silently pleaded the her.

"Of course I can. Come now Doc." She beamed as she began ushering the vampire outside.

"Don't come back Carlisle. You and your family ruined me once. I don't need a repeat." I whispered to low for Jillian to hear, but I knew Carlisle heard it perfectly.

Carlisle glanced at me one last time with sad eyes before slowly nodding his head and walking out of my life. Again.

Though this time, I know it will be the last.

When I heard the door click shut I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely and welcomed the soft deep sobs. He should have never come back. I was perfectly fine without them.

I clutched my knees to my chest and presumed the fetal position as I slowly rocked myself back and forth.

My mind registered a loud thump on the door and quick footsteps towards my crouched body.

"Bella? Bella? Babe are you ok? What did that leech do to you? I'll kill him if he hurt you. Babe please answer me." A deep husky voice cried out at me as warm hand found there way around mine.

"Paul? Is that you?" I hiccupped in between sobs as I strained my tear filled eyes trying to see if he was actually there.

I heard a sigh of relief.

" Oh Beautiful, yes it's me. I'm here, I've got you." Paul responded quickly gathering my shaking body in his arms.

"It hurts Paul." I whimpered quietly in the crook of his neck. He grunted in protest as the bars from the cot restrained us from being to close.

He lifted me of the bed, my wires still in tact, and onto his warm lap. I cuddled closer to him, enjoying the warmth and welcoming the woodsy smell as my tears continued to flow.

"Where? Did he hurt you?" he asked fiercely bringing my face to his. His dark eyes grew darker at the thought of someone hurting me; a grim line replaced his beautiful smile.

"My heart hurts. They should've never left. They should have never come back." I murmured quietly at him my eyes shining with the endless tears. His face softened and he crushed me into his chest. I clutched onto him for dear life and he did the same.

"Oh Bella." He whispered quietly, his hands soothing my shaking back. I hiccupped loudly and cried softer on his shoulder.

"I don't know you all to well, and this might be too much to ask but, please don't leave me." I whispered in his ear tiredly my hands gripping his shirt.

"I'll never leave you Bella." He whispered back and that made me smile slightly, my tears beginning to subside.

He stood from his spot on the chair and carried me back to the cot. Instead of placing me on the bed and resuming his place on the chair, he set us both down on the bed.

It was a tight fit, the blanket made me overheat, my back was pressed against the bar and I felt slightly claustrophobic, but I had absolutely no desire to move from my comfortable spot.

That was when I knew that no bed could ever compare to the feeling of being in his arms.

He continued to rub his hands on my back trying to soothe me and before I knew it, we both fell into a deep slumber.

My hair clung to my sweat filled face and my eyes felt heavy and sore. My body is numb and my head is whirling. I sat up on the bed and two tanned arms fell from my stomach to my sides.

I looked beside me and smiled at Paul's sleeping form. I lifted a finger to his face and gently traced corners of his eyes, to his cheeks, down to his lips then on top of the tip of his nose. He snorted loudly and gently slapped my hand away from his ticklish spot.

I giggled quietly and scratched it again. I laughed as his large body began squirming beside me a cute expression on his handsome face. I scratched his nose harder and muffled my laugh with my hand as he started kicking his legs together like a dog does.

I was so caught up in my laughs that I didn't notice his large hand covering my own until he fake bit it off. I squealed in delight and slapped his hand away from me. A breathtaking smile formed on his face and when he opened his eyes I almost drowned in them.

"You have the weirdest tickle spot." I stated matter of factly, giggling quietly.

"You have the weirdest freckle right there." He countered as his large finger pointed to a freckle near my right eye.

"It's in the shape of Lady Gaga." I smile proudly at him, rubbing the freckle fondly.

His booming laughter echoed throughout the small space loudly as he clutched his toned stomach with his calloused hands. I looked at his laughing form in amusement and joined the laughs with my own tinkling laughs.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face!" Paul sang terribly as he tried to mimic her dance moves.

We laughed harder and clutched onto each other for support completely unaware of the audience that gathered.

A loud cough interrupted our giggles.

"I thought I'd never see the day when Paul would willingly smile for someone other than his mommy."

* * *

**A/N OH, Great, Goodness. What a month. Let's look back on it shall we? **

**One new one-shot.**

**Three HUGE school projects.**

**One pen-name change.**

**Two school writing assignments.**

**An application for WE day. **

**A million volleyball and basketball practises/games.**

**Loss of internet.**

**^ That was my lame attempt on my excuses? I am incredibly sorry for not updating as quickly as I wanted to. I've been so busy lately, it's not even funny. I'm actually a little bit exhausted, but this update is long over do and you guys deserve better than what my stupidity brings ya'll. I seriously, love each and every one of you. Thank you for everything. **

***Updates***

**This story will be ending soon, about three more chapters to go. ****This was meant to be a fluffy little tidbit of my Twilight ramblings. Wasn't really supposed to be a long story. :P**

**NEW ONE SHOT !**

**Any Bridge to Terabithia fans out there? Check out my new one shot called What I Treasure The Most. **

**Looking for a BETA !**

**Any intelligent, funny, Percy Jackson and The Olympians Beta Readers out there ? If so, PM me your Beta Reader Profile and we'll talk. ;)**

**SUPER sorry this was a very short chapter, like always. You guys deserve better than me, I love each and everyone of you. **

**^I think I already said that.**

**Whatever. :P**

**REVIEW ! **


	8. Chapter 8

_We laughed harder and clutched onto each other for support completely unaware of the audience that gathered._

_A loud cough interrupted our giggles._

_"I thought I'd never see the day when Paul would willingly smile for someone other than his mommy."_

* * *

I looked up to see three slightly bronzed women with similar blinding smiles placed on their round faces.

The woman nearest to the counter had her dark hair pinned up in a messy bun, a few strands of hair framing her face. She looked at me with her piercing dark eyes and offered a gentle smile. The slight wrinkles that graced her features didn't take away from her beauty, but rather the opposite.

The younger woman stood confidently beside the first as her bright eyes twinkled with mischief. Her pearly whites gleaming as her tanned hands stroked the long hair of the small toddler in front of her.

"Ha. Ha. Dana, you're absolutely hilarious. I'm literally rolling on the floor laughing my butt off." Paul replied with a monotone voice as he lifted himself into a sitting position. I followed his lead and leaned on his arm for support.

Dana looked at him and smirked.

"I know. I'm thinking about getting my own show."

"I'd totally watch it."

"Who wouldn't?"

"You'll be a superstar."

"I'm thinking, 'The Next Tina Fey.'"

"More like the next Hannah Montana."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. 'Just admiring your beauty is all."

"That's what I thought."

"That would be the first time."

"First time of what?"

"You, thinking. It's quite laughable."

"So is your face." Dana retorted, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips that matched the small smile on Paul's.

The older woman beside Dana just smiled at my perplexed and amused face as she walked closer to my cot.

"Excuse their childish behaviour, my name is Darla. I'm the lucky mother of these two hooligans." She chuckled, nudging one hand towards Paul and Dana, while using the other one to shake my hand. I shook her small hand happily offering her a warm smile.

Dana nodded at my direction with a pleasant smile on her face that grew when I nodded back.

"I'm Dana, Paul's _older _sister," She taunted grinning at Paul who simply rolled his eyes, " and this is my daughter Katie."

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Bella." I replied whole- heartedly.

"Oh, we know, Paul _never _stops talking about you." Darla exclaimed with a slight laugh.

Paul groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. I laughed at him and he playfully growled at me.

"Ma, why don't you take Dana and Katie out for some food?" Paul suggested with hopeful eyes.

Darla and Dana chuckled. "What a wonderful idea Pauline, it was very nice meeting you Bella." Dana replied as they all walked out the door. I giggled and nodded.

Paul looked at me with a sheepish expression; I looked back at him and shook my head. He was adorable with them around.

* * *

Four days passed before they finally let me out of the hospital. The doctor said that my vitals were back to normal, and I would be leaving the hospital with only a scratch on my arm. He said that it would heal in time, but to not count on it healing any time soon.

Paul stayed with me at the hospital the whole time, keeping me company and occasionally telling me his favourite stories. Embry and Quil came by a couple of times when Paul had to check on a few things. They provided a fun distraction when I found myself zoning out.

Dana and Darla visited again on the second day, providing a female presence and home cooked meals. I was really grateful for that, the food in the hospital tasted like pencil. On the third day they came back with some nail polish and decided to paint both mine and Paul's nails. Mine were a beautiful dark green colour, while Paul's was a calm grey. He spent the rest of the day trying to get it off.

Paul walked with me to my truck when they released me and I literally tackled it with joy.

"My _BABY !_ I missed you so much." I cooed gently stroking the front. Paul's laughter boomed throughout the parking lot and simply got in the drivers seat. I narrowed my eyes at him but jumped in the passengers seat anyways.

We spent the rest of the ride singing to old crappy songs and laughing at the people walking beside my truck because it was going _that_ slow.

"Those people are probably thinking we're stalking them." Paul whispered to me as they went the other way.

"Probably." I grinned as we reached my driveway. It was about 9:00 in the morning so Charlie just left for wor-, CRAP!

"Hey, where does Charlie think I am?" I asked Paul frantically as he parked the car in the drive. He just smiled at me.

"He think's your at Jacob's house tutoring him for a huge test, or something like that. Sam was the one who talked to him." He replied casually exiting the car and helping me out. He grabbed some of my belongings and met me at the front door, looking at me nervously.

"So, Bella, what do you feel about us?" He asked hesitantly gesturing at the space between us. I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I think, we should start as friends first. I don't really think I want an immediate boyfriend... I just want to get to know you- and us. And while I'm at it, I might as well do some soul searching." I chuckled mostly to myself. I looked up at him and he seemed calmer with a small smile on his face.

"So, can I see you after lunch? I know that Jake wants to hang out with you again and I'd like to show you La Push through my eyes." He grinned at his last comment.

"Through your eyes eh?" I inquired with an arched eyebrow.

"Everyone goes through life with different perspectives, I just want to show you mine."

"I'd like that." I replied smiling at him. I reached for my pocket and unlocked the door as he waved farewell. I waved back, before I turned inside and hopped upstairs to my room.

I threw my bag inside my closet and turned my computer on, chuckling as it groaned to life. I looked at my reflection on the dark tinted screen. I was laughing, I've been doing that alot lately.

I felt peace run through me.

I checked my emails and happily replied to my mother's emails.

_Dear Mom,_

_Hey ! Super sorry for not replying as quick as I'd like to. Things have been busy. _

_Edward and I broke up, and I have been coping with it nicely. Made a couple of new friends that help me get by and Charlie's been great._

_No, I currently do not have a boyfriend, and I'm really not interested in your yoga teacher's son. I'm sure Robert is a fantastic person, but I'm not really ready._

_I'm glad that you're enjoying your new pottery club ! And tell Phil I said congratulations on his new promotion._

_I'm really sorry for worrying you and Dad. _

_I really do love you guys._

_I'll send you a couple of pictures of my new friends tomorrow after I hang out with them today. :)_

_Love,_

_Bella_

I turned my computer off and jumped on my bed, enjoying the feeling of my small body being bounced into the air. I turned my head towards my window and closed my eyes at the sensation of the heat on my face.

I made ammends with the Cullens, made new and supporting friends, eased the minds of my parents and started living my life again.

I think I'm going to be okay.

* * *

_A/N_

_I am a horrible person. I am the worst updater of life, and you guys are the greatest reviewers ever concieved._

_I really do love you guys._

_This is the second last chapter of my story. Sadly, this was just a short rambling I had in my head for a while. It never really meant to be a full blown story. The next chapter will be the Epilouge. _

_Thank you to all ! _

_and Please Review !_


End file.
